Courtney and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Courtney and Tyler Overview In Total Drama Returns to the Island, the two campers initially had hardly any interaction as Courtney is on the Killer Beavers, and Tyler is on the Screaming Ducks. But as the season starts to develop, the two start their interactions. Courtney is set on making the finals, and the only way she can get there is by making allies with a lot of the contestants, even though some she cannot stand at all, and will annoy her to the extreme. She sees Tyler as a great alliance member as he is very loved and is very strong in the competition. But their relationship becomes more then just an alliance, as they become friends later on in the season. Both reach the merge together, and started to interact much more. But Tyler soon votes out Courtney in Korean Teaching or Learning, as she has become a huge threat in the game for him. This affects their friendship hugely. But the conflict is soon resolved in Final Four Face Off! In Total Drama Wild West, once again Courtney and Tyler are chosen to be on opposite teams. There isn't much interactions between the two because of this, and because of Courtney's early elimination, which made Tyler mad and sad, because he thought Courtney deserved to stay in the game. Courtney was very thankful for Tyler. Tyler soon followed Courtney, being the fourth person eliminated. Later on in the season, both Courtney and Tyler return as judges in the challenges. They return for two episodes and judge the merged contestants' talents and performances. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations When Fang attacks Courtney's team Tyler checks if everyone was okay, and Courtney replies with a yes. Volleybrawl When Courtney loses a point for her team, Tyler reassures her.Courtney is seen at the elimination ceremony, wishing that Tyler does not go home, as she thinks he deserves to be in the game more than Samey. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler and Courtney are put up against each other in the challenge. Tyler wishes her luck, but Courtney just says bring it on! Courtney ends up winning and Tyler congratulates her on winning. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Throughout the episode Courtney was making fun of people left and right. This does not sit well with Tyler, as it is mean to others and it could hurt their feelings. When Dawn was declared the "killer" for the first round., Tyler suggested Courtney and explained that there should be no negativity in this challenge, but Dawn straight up ignored Tyler and "killed" Duncan instead. This frustrates Tyler even more when Courtney was making fun of more people. In the end Courtney's team won and he congratulated them including Courtney, in which she replied with a thanks. In the end Dawn was eliminated and Courtney was happy to see Tyler in the game. Topple on the Luck Players When Tyler landed on top of Chef, Courtney laughed at both Tyler and Chef. This does not bother Tyler at all, as he is thrown off Chef. Courtney was also curious about why they needed Electric Collars for the challenge, in which Chris and Chef ignored everyone. Every time Tyler scored a point, Courtney said congrats,but deep down she was frustrated that her team wasn't winning. In the end, Courtney's team lost and was sent to the Elimination Ceremony. Tyler was very sad to see all his friends up for Elimination, but he was happy to see Courtney receive a Marshmallow in the end. Relay Feelings Speed Fast There wasn't much interaction between Courtney and Tyler in this episode. Although, when Cameron won the challenge for his team, both Tyler and Courtney congratulate him on the win. Courtney was happy to see Tyler gain the first Marshmallow, and both were stoked to see Lindsay stay over Scarlett. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Both Courtney and Tyler Merge and both are very happy, and Congratulate each other. Before the challenge started Chris threw a smoke pellet at the remaining contestants, in which it made them faint. When all the contestants woke up from their slumber, Courtney immediately went on a Rampage on how she is going to call her Lawyers. Tyler calmed down Courtney by saying well if you stay, you can win the challenge, and therefore get ahead even closer to the Money at the end. This calmed down Courtney. At the Elimination Ceremony, both are happy when they were thrown a Marshmallow. Puzzle Riot Courtney and Gwen is heard shouting and getting angry at each other from the other side of the Camp Grounds. This woke up Tyler, and annoys him. As the rest of the remaining boys are up, talking about how they should shut her C.I.T nonsense. Courtney was very mad the whole day, hardly talking to anyone but she was very concentrated on the challenge in which she scored a point. Tyler congratulated her, and she said, well its obvious that she would get a point. Tyler just roll's his eyes. In the end, Noah and Cody won the challenge. This infuriates Courtney as she wanted to win, and get the reward. Tyler calmed her down in the end. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler was Devastated when Lindsay Got Eliminated But Courtney had no problem voting out Lindsay. Courtney went to cheer up Tyler after Lindsay took the Boat of Losers.. Korean Teaching or Learning Throughout the episode, Courtney keeps trying to get Tyler to break up Duncan and Sky. Tyler states to her that Duncan doesn't like you anymore and that both Duncan and Sky are his friends, and that he will never do that to his friends. This makes Courtney very mad. She goes and tells everyone that it would be best to vote out Tyler. As he is a huge threat with everyone liking him, and being his friend. Tyler overheard her plan, and got all his friends to vote out Courtney. Courtney was sent home. Courtney was infuriated at everyone Including Tyler. Tyler waved goodbye to her as she Rode the Boat of Losers. Final Four Face Off! When Courtney and the rest of the eliminated contestants joined in with the Final 4 at the challenge, this made Tyler really happy, and he apologized to everyone that was eliminated. Courtney seemed to forgive Tyler, as she would of done the same thing to Tyler later on in the competition. Throughout the challenge, Courtney seemed to be rooting for Tyler and Duncan to win, as Courtney is still mad at Cameron and Sky! She was dissapointed when both Tyler and Duncan was eliminated in the end. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Tyler was disappointed when Courtney wasn't chosen by Sky to be on her team, as Tyler would of loved to had been on her team for once. At the challenge, Tyler asked Courtney and Scott how their team is going. In which both answered that they are going okay. In the end Courtney's team won the challenge by one point, and Tyler's team was sent to Elimination. Courtney was happy when Tyler was deemed safe. Dancing With Cowboys At the challenge, Tyler sung his song, in which Courtney extremely liked it. Next was Courtney up against Noah, in which Courtney took a long time to write her notes/song. Chris grew impatient saying that her team will lose if she doesn't hurry up. Tyler told Chris just to be patient for a little longer. But Courtney took way too long, and her team lost the challenge. Tyler wished luck to Courtney, Heather and Scott for the Elimination Ceremony. Courtney thanked him. But to Tyler's surprise, Courtney ended up in the Bottom 2. Tyler and Courtney was very nervous. But it was Courtney who was eliminated. Tyler was so frustrated and sad that she was eliminated as she actually tried, compared to Ezekiel who did nothing at all to help the team win in the challenge, nor last episodes challenge. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Tyler was very dissapointed that Courtney was eliminated. Noah said that he loved the drama from last episodes Elimination. Tyler says that he thinks that Courtney should still be here, and that Ezekiel should be on the Horse going off to the Sunset. Lindsay says that she also feels bad for Courtney, and also saying that Ezekiel should of gone. In which Noah nicely declines. Red Dead Mergiton Despite being eliminated a few episodes ago, Chris brings back both Courtney and Tyler to cameo and Judge the remaining Merged contestants Western plays. When all the contestants were reahersing their plays, Tyler and Courtney starting talking on who they thing will do good, and will do horrible. Tyler said that Noah and Dakota will most likely be the worst play, and that Samey/Sky/Duncan will win the challenge. Courtney had a different view, saying that Scott and Sugar will do the best, and that Cody and Lindsay would do the worse. Tyler says that he hopes Cody and Lindsay do well, as he won't mind them having Immunity. Tyler then asks for Courtney to give Dakota and Noah's team a very low score. Courtney says that it isn't fair, in which Tyler said that he and her were both eliminated unfairly. Courtney then starts to think. Scott and Sugar were chosen to go up first. Tyler and Courtney are seen rooting for them. In their play, Scott is seen being injured multiple times, which makes both Tyler and Courtney laugh, but they also do worry for him. In the end, Sugar got really mad at Scott, and punched him off Stage. Scott was knocked out, and both Courtney and Tyler demand for Chris to call the Ambulance. Both were rather very worried when Scott was taken away. During Cody and Lindsay's performance, Cody ended up hitting Lindsay, in which Tyler stood up, starting to tell Lindsay to fight back. In which both Cody and Lindsay informed Tyler that it was fake. Courtney was dissapointed when they said it was fake. Tyler realized, and just sat down again. Heather and Katie's play was very emotional, in which both Courtney and Tyler were crying their hearts out. Courtney and Tyler looked at each other, and finally realized that nothing else matters but love. They then hug, and start crying even more. At the end of their play, both Judges gave them a 10/10. Throughout, Dakota's and Noah's play, Courtney and Tyler kept complaing that they was bored, and told that the two had to hurry up their play. In which everyone pitched in, and agreed to Tyler and Courtney. After their play was finished, Tyler gave the team a 3/10, while Courtney gave it 4/10. Next up was Samey, Duncan, and Sky. Throughout the play, Samey and Sky is seen fighting each other for Duncan. Tyler says that he hopes it doesn't carry on, in which Courtney is seen rooting saying for them to keep fighting. Courtney then gets some weapons and throws it to the members doing the play. But she is seen being ignored. Chris declares that Katie and Heather won the challenge, Courtney and Tyler was very happy for the two. Both Tyler and Courtney are seen at the Elimination Ceremony. At the Elimination Ceremony, Tyler and Courtney were watching. Both Courtney and Tyler were happy when Noah was deemed to be Eliminated. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Once again in this episode, both Courtney and Tyler return as Judges for the challenge. This time Dakota also joins them in Judging the contestants. While the contestants were trying out their talents by their selfs, Chris told Courtney, Dakota and Tyler that they are in charge of the challenge, as Chris is going to use his personal Hot-Tub. Tyler called out Duncan's name for his Talent. He ended up making a Go-Kart by stealing parts from a Junk-Yard. Tyler asked if that was legal. In which, Courtney said she thinks so. Duncan does tricks on it, in which impressed the Judges. Tyler ended up giving Duncan a 7/10, keeping his deal with Duncan. Next up was Katie in the challenge. Dakota was amazed at Katie's talent, as she gives her a 9/10, while Tyler gives Katie a 6/10 for her Talent, and Courtney giving it a 7/10. Tyler then decides that Heather should go up next. They were all very disappointed when they found out that Heather was reading Sky's Diary to all the everyone. Tyler and Courtney were very mad at her, and gave her low scores. Heather was mad at the Judges. Dakota, Courtney and Tyler, were stunned when Duncan and Sky finally kissed. When Sky went up with her Talent of Basketball, everyone was amazed at her skills. Once again, Courtney and Tyler were present at the Elimination Ceremony, and all of them were not surprised when Heather was deemed to be eliminated. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Alliances